


Past, Present, Future

by AleishaDreams



Category: Free!
Genre: Children, Fluff, M/M, MakoHaru Week, Tumblr: MakoHaru Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaDreams/pseuds/AleishaDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MakoHaru Week.</p><p>Day 3: Take My Hand Forever</p><p>Three times on a life where promises are made and kept by the single act of holding hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past, Present, Future

Into the Past

 

The first time he had held hands with Makoto was on Kindergarten.

After his mother left him on the little school and made him promise to be a good kid, he entered the classroom and looked around. It’s full of other kids, some are crying, some are laughing, some are even screaming. But all of them were one single thing:

Annoying.

Maybe their mothers didn’t make them promise to be good kids, like Haru’s did with him.

Ignoring the whole room, he sat down on a little chair at an empty table, in the far corner of the classroom. Maybe like this the other children won’t bother him with their talking and giggling and snots and crying.

“Hello” a little voice talked to him out of nowhere.

God dammit, wait, no, Haru! Cursing isn’t a good kid thing! Damn. Stop.

Looking at the owner of the of the voice, Haru was received by a pair of big, droppy green eyes. They seemed to spark, almost as much as the night sky when his grandma lent him the portable telescope. He also had brown spiky hair, maybe he doesn’t have a comb in his house?

Oh, now he was looking nervous, probably because Haru hadn’t replied to his greeting and instead just stared at him.

“My name is Makoto” he was playing with his fingers, making circles on the table “What is yours?”

“Haruka”

“What a pretty name, Haru-chan” Makoto smiles brightly and usually Haru would think how annoying everything is, but for some reason Makoto doesn’t seem as annoying as everyone else.

So he didn’t mind when the kid decided to sit on the same table as him.

When playtime started, Makoto promptly stuck with him and started to talk and talk. He talked about this cat that lives near his house, about golden fishes, about his favorite sweets, about how tall his dad is. Haru was surprised someone so small could talk so much.

Days passed until they became months. And during all that time, Makoto kept following Haruka around. Makoto was nice to have around, he was always smiling and sometimes he would even try to tell a joke, some other times he would tell a tale Haru hadn’t heard before, and even sometimes he would bring a candy for him to eat at playtime.

“Don’t tell my mom I brought it, Haru-chan” he would whispers when giving him the sweet “It’s just for you”

Always with a smile.

But then, one day he arrived with a weird idea.

“Haru-chan, I want to be with you forever” he said that day, with his cheeks red and sparkly eyes. He looked really determined.

What was he talking about? “Forever”? That’s such a long time, they can’t be together forever, right? Haru would like to be able to take baths, he guessed he can invite over Makoto and bath with him.

Besides, being together forever with Makoto didn’t sound so bad, right? As said, he was nice to have around. Mainly because he didn’t make him promise to be a good kid all the time.

“I see” Haru replied to Makoto’s desire.

“So!” he extends his little hand towards Haru “Let’s hold hands!”

The dark-haired stared at the offered hand, without understanding what it had to do with anything at the moment.

“My mom and dad hold hands all the time” Makoto started to explain. Haru sometimes suspected Makoto had the ability to read his mind “And they’ve been together since forever… so, if we hold hands, we’ll stay together forever too”

That way of thinking seemed logic. Haru remembered his own parents, they also hold hands all the time when they were at home.

“Ok” Haru accepted the gesture and grabbed Makoto’s hand on his own.

It was surprisingly warm and soft.

“Now we’ll be together, Haru-chan” Makoto looked so happy at the idea, with his big smile and bright air.

He looked so happy, even Haruka smiled a little.

 

Into the Present

 

Haru is doing one of his favorite things in the world. He’s sitting on his bathtub, wearing his swimsuit, with eyes closed and knees near his chest. The water is cool, just like he likes it. He abhors the idea of hot water, he doesn’t even like it warm, he prefers it on its natural state of coolness.

he’s been sitting like this for almost an hour, but lost track of the time because of his mind drifting to old memories from his childhood.

His eyes open when he hears the back door get open, and later on steps coming his way.

“Haru?”

A somewhat deep voice calls him through the bath’s door, that it’s almost immediately opened, revealing a tall young man of big, droppy green eyes that reflected the whole universe, and brown natural spiky hair.

“Makoto” Haruka thinks.

“Haru! You are still there!” he walks closer to the tub “You need to hurry up or we will be late for school”

Haru knows that they won’t be late, because Makoto always get early so the dark-haired can enjoy saba for breakfast. Makoto wouldn’t let him go out of the house without properly eating. That’s how his best friend is.

“C’mon” the taller man then offers his hand to the smaller man “Let’s go, Haru-chan” he cocks his head with that characteristic smile of his that could disarm any mercenary.

He stares at the hand for just a few seconds.

How many times has he took that hand? So many he already lost count. Not like he was keeping it. But it has become something of everyday. Taking this hand to be pulled off of his comfort zone and into that annoying world that most of the time just plain bothers him.

“Stop with the chan” Haru says as he takes the big hand, surprisingly warm and soft against his cold and wet skin.

Even if the world is rather annoying, it’s world where Makoto lives on.

And for Makoto, he’ll deal with that world every day.

 

Into the Future

 

“Forever” still will sound like a long time to promise and swear something.

Too much compromise, a lot of people would and will say.

And it will be weird and kind of strange, because Haru at first thought it would be too much.

But with time “Forever” won’t sound as dramatic or drastic as it did in the beginning.

In fact, “Forever” will become just a fraction of something that will be already happening.

Haruka and Makoto together forever. It will be the logical thing to do.

They will become a constant in each other’s life, and they won’t care or be bothered about it.

Haru will still think that the world is annoying, but that will be the world where everything he will like will be. And that will include Makoto, of course.

So, when Makoto finally realize that he’s in love with Haru, because Haru will know he will sooner or later, they’ll laugh, get embarrassed, kiss and will of course hold hands.

Because people that hold hands will stay together forever.


End file.
